dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Themyscira (Injustice)
Year One Diana is among the members of the Justice League who attempt to locate Lois Lane after she is kidnapped by the Joker. She notices a dockhand run away as she approaches him and bounds him in her Lasso of Truth. He reveals that Joker and Harley Quinn hijacked a submarine and sank beneath the waves. After Superman takes it out of the water and opens it, he is exposed to the Scarecrow's fear gas. He flies high into the air with what he believes to be Doomsday. When Joker and Harley leave the submarine, they are subdued by Green Lantern. Batman and The Flash appear shortly thereafter in order to confront Joker. When Diana offers to bound Joker with the Lasso, Bruce disagrees, saying whatever cruel things come out of his mouth will not be truthful. Joker reveals the Scarecrow's fear gas, the nuclear device he stole from the submarine and the trigger for the bomb. Diana watches in horror as Metropolis is destroyed by a huge nuclear explosion. In the ruins of Metropolis, Diana comforts Superman as he holds the corpse of Lois Lane. She agrees to watch over Lois as Superman flies away. When Superman begins to police the world on his own, Diana confronts him in Bialya and tells him that he needs to clean himself up before speaking to the world. She stands by him as he reveals his public identity and announces his mission to protect the world, no matter the cost of his actions. Following the kidnapping of Martha and Jonathan Kent, Diana makes a call to arms to the other members of the Justice League to help Superman and depose those who would seek to harm Superman. When a member of the Flash's Rogues reveals the location of Mirror Master, Diana and the League travel there. She bounds Evan in her Lasso of Truth and reveals the location of the Kents. Diana is later seen fighting off various tanks and soldiers while being watched by Ares. He comments on how she left Themyscira on a mission of peace but is now a soldier of war. Diana simply replies understandably that "Sometimes peace needs to be fought for." Diana realizes that Ares fears the union that she would create with Kal-El, and fights him to no avail. As he is about to kill Diana, Superman appears and subdues the God of War. She cuts off Ares' hand and thrusts her sword through his chest. When Aquaman's soldiers attack a fishing ship, Diana is one of the first Leaguers to respond. She tries to reason with him first diplomatically, but one of the Atlantean soldiers hits her face with an energy blast. She then begins to attack the rest of the soldiers and rescue the fishermen aboard the ship. Orin grabs Diana and drags her beneath the waves, only to be saved by Shazam. Diana later subdues a riot in Australia in retaliation against Superman's League. She takes down a mock hero named Galaxor quickly. She is present in Arkham Asylum Superman announces his plans to empty the asylum, and fights Solomon Grundy and other prisoners when they are released by Harley Quinn. Black Adam's rampage through a country neighboring Kahndaq is met with force from Diana, Kal-El and Billy Batson. Diana bounds Adam and forces him to say his magic word, reverting him to Teth-Adam. She puts her hand over his mouth to prevent him from transforming back into Black Adam. Wonder Woman later intervenes in a Mogadishan refugee camp, killing the head of the military guards there and arming the female refugees with the weapons from the other guards. She returns to the Watchtower to hear of Hawkgirl's kidnapping by the Insurgency. When she returns, Hawkgirl unintentionally incites an argument between Superman, Wonder Woman, Shazam and the Flash. Damian and Luthor manage to calm the Leaguers down, resolving to make an open address to the people of Earth. Diana is instrumental in fighting back various Parademons from Apokolips. Later, Wonder Woman, Superman, the Flash and Green Lantern go to the Batcave after having revealed Batman's identity to the world. She threatens Batman to release Hawkgirl and stand down, lest they fight again with violence. In response, Bruce flies high into the air, revealing himself to be Martian Manhunter and not Bruce. When they fly into a cloud, J'onn disappears. He knocks Hal Jordan out of the air, with Diana following the Lantern. After rescuing Hal, she rushes back to J'onn and Kal-El; seeing that J'onn has captured Kal in some sort of plant, she grabs the Martian and tries to send him back. J'onn recreates his vines and enters Diana's body, strangling various organs inside of her while telepathically ridiculing her new persona. On the verge of death, Diana tells Kal to burn her with his heat vision, seemingly killing J'onn. When Superman flies to his Fortress of Solitude to save his parents and the 5-U-93-R pill, Diana follows behind him. When Superman is about to be killed by Captain Atom, she cuts his neck with her magic sword, severing the matrix that fuels his powers. His detonation imminent, he takes Superman high above the Earth in a last attempt to kill him. Diana tries to follow him, but is caught in the wake of the explosion and sent back to Earth. Year Two Diana is comatose but alive, having been severely injured by Captain Atom's detonation. Her mother, Hippolyta appears and says she will take her back to Paradise Island where they have "real gods" that can heal Diana. She is later mentioned as being on Themyscira, but the state of her health remains to be unseen. Injustice: Gods Among Us Wonder Woman serves as a right hand for Superman's One-Earth Government Regime, as well as Superman's replacement love interest following Lois Lane's death. Deathstroke condescendingly refers to her as Superman's "rebound girl". In contrast to mainstream Wonder Woman, this version of Diana was more open to a militaristic, explosive approach to reining in the criminal element, and was thus a bit more darkhearted. At some point in time, she influences her fellow Amazons to become more like her: aggressive and violent, as opposed to how Amazons are normally perceived. She was eventually defeated by her alternate Prime Reality counterpart and imprisoned on Paradise Island, after the Amazons of her world were convinced by the alternate Wonder Woman to reject the violent ways of their corrupt leader and go back to normal. Before Brainiac Brainiac's Invasion Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "When Batman tore down the Regime, man's world called me a tyrant. My Amazon sisters disowned me. Then Brainiac showed Earth what a tyrant truly looks like. The people begged for deliverance - and I gave them Brainiac's head. Once again, it falls upon the Regime to restore peace and order. Batman and the traitors who followed him will be punished. Even Kara Zor-El. Then I will return to Themyscira and deal with my sisters. If they do not head my commands, they will bow to force. So says Diana, Princess of the Amazons, slayer of Brainiac!" | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * * * ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Bracelets of Submission * Wonder Woman's Tiara | Transportation = | Weapons = * Lasso of Truth | Notes = * Wonder Woman was voiced by Susan Eisenberg. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Royalty Category:Regime members